


Bury

by SparklingDragonTears



Series: What makes an Argent [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Violence, Child Abuse, Child Chris, Child Kate, Gen, Gerard is a horrible man, Kate is a good sister, Morally ambiguous Kate Argent, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Prompt 64: "I hate you!"In which Gerard teaches Chris a hard lesson about life and death, and the nature of beasts and men.Sibling bonding. Kate is a mostly good sister.W!Sad, death of a pet, cruel Gerard.





	Bury

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. TT.TT I have a horrible backstory to Chris' life. It starts young and gets worse. I figure you have to do a lifetime of grooming and desensitizing to create killing machines.
> 
> This was so hard because I love animals so much and even the mention of animal cruelty breaks my heart.  
> **THERE IS NO ANIMAL ABUSE DESCRIBED. But there is killing of a puppy. I'm sorry. 

“ _No!_ ” Chris’ shouts rang high through the basement as he struggled against Kate’s hold around his tiny shoulders. “Please, please, don’t do it!” He sobbed, watching his father pull freshly hardened bullets from their molds.

“Hush!” Kate hissed at him, but he thrashed against her, watching his father come close to them.

“It’s a beast,” He growled at his son. “It’s a danger, and you’re too weak to be a man.” He glared at them, looking over his daughter. “Tell me, what happens when man befriends beast?” 

Chris felt her steel herself to answer, but she answered smoothly, practiced and natural. 

“ _‘If man cannot accept his nature, he will fall when beasts accept theirs.’_ ” She recited, nails digging into Chris’ arms in warning.

“You’ll do well to learn, Christopher.” He turned to leave and Chris was so angry, he couldn’t hold his tongue.

“No!” He screamed, twisting his head away from the delicate hand trying to cover his mouth. “I hate you, I hate you!” He yelled, before Kate could stop him. She jabbed him in the back with her knee for insolence. 

Gerard turned back, and in three strides he was across the room again and fire seared over Chris’ cheek as a loud crack echoed through the cement room. Gerard held his chin in a crushing grip, glaring a hole into him.

“Let him go, Katey.” He spoke coldly. Kate immediately followed the order, allowing Gerard to drag Chris roughly by his arm up the stairs and into the yard. 

Tears streamed over his face as Chris watched his dog jump up to them, tongue lolling happily out of it’s mouth when it saw him. 

“You stand here.” Gerard commanded, taking a few steps and calling the dog to sit before him.

Kate stood behind him, small hands tight around his wrists. Chris could barely see through the blur of tears, but that was the only consolation he would get this day.

He turned his face away, thanking whatever gods there may be that no one forced him to turn back.

For a flash of a moment, they were all deafened, before the ringing silence crashed into them like an ocean wave.

Chris fell to his knees, letting his sister pull his head gently to rest against her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair, face stony. Chris shook as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. His father looked over both of them, something nasty crossing his face. He met eyes with Kate and smirked. He wiped the fingerprints from the gun before tucking it into the worn leather holster at his side. 

Walking up to his children, Gerard stopped a few feet short and looked down. Chris sniffled, rubbing his face against his sister’s dress to remove the tears. He’d wrapped his small arms around his body, holding himself together. He was afraid to turn his face to his father.

“Bury it where it won’t be seen.” Chris heard above him, voice flat. The feet in front of him disappeared without another word.

After another few moments, Kate’s fingers tugged gently, pulling Chris’ head up to look.

His beloved dog, his best friend in the world, the one they’d had ever since he could remember, traveled with from town to town across the country, lie in a splattered pool of blood, fur and bone fragments standing out against the bright grass.

“You know he had to.” Kate whispered, but something was wrong with her voice. Chris didn’t need to look to know she would have the same impartial face their father held. Regardless of the gentle fingers soothing his hair, he could hear the indifference in her soft words. 

Chris shook his head, pulling away from her hand. He glared at the ground, a few feet in front of what his father wanted them to see. He knew this wasn’t normal. He knew other kids didn’t have to deal with this. He knew there was a reason his family moved every year.

“Come on, he’s your dog.” Kate told him softly. “It’s your job to take care of it.” 

When Chris didn’t move, he saw Kate’s flashy sandals come into view. She knelt down in front of him, face hard. He winced when she reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look in her eyes.

“Stop crying.” She demanded, words as cold as her face. “You’re lucky he didn’t put the gun in your hand.” 

Chris glared at her, but she squeezed harder. 

“It’s an animal.” She searched his face hard for a moment, before sighing quietly. “Be strong, little brother.” She whispered.

She let him go and stood again, holding out her hand to him. He looked up at her, flowered dress blowing in the wind, sun shining behind her like a church painting. He swallowed tightly against the knot burning his throat. Why couldn’t he be like her? Why was he so weak? 

He looked to her outreached hand and nodded in resolve. He would do whatever he could to follow in her footsteps. He would be strong. He would be worthy of his father. He grabbed her hand and followed as she led him to do what needed to be done. 

He would be like her. He would make his father proud. He would handle life like a man.

He would be an Argent.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. I love you all. 
> 
> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
